


The Doctor and The DI

by Divya_Is_A_Pengwing



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Broadchurch - Freeform, Crossover, Feels, Gen, Illness, Other, Reconciliation, Sadness, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divya_Is_A_Pengwing/pseuds/Divya_Is_A_Pengwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor decides to help the sad looking DI Hardy with a wish. To help his heart heel by granting it its only wish. Feels galore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Meeting

“Urgh…” he groaned in pain, clutching the left side of his chest. The Doctor glanced over at him while he lay there on those padded chairs by the TARDIS console. He was still unconscious, but conscious enough to feel pain. The Doctor smiled, he knew.   
The sound of the console whirred and rumbled as Alec opened his eyes. He squinted at the blue and yellow glow of where he was at the moment. This tall, skinny man in a brown suit was hopping around this mechanism which stood in the middle, the mechanism which seemed to be giving off most of the noises and that blue glow. He tried to sit up, but the pain was astonishing and he could feel the tears in his eyes. Were they tears of agony or tears for fear of what to come? He worked hard at reaching into his jacket for his pills, they weren’t there. He remembered he had chucked them on the ground in his office when they failed to ease his pain. He made an attempt to rise again. The pain surged as his heart beat against his chest, threatening to burst. This was it, no more. He sat up and gazed dizzily as the stranger stood by the console, his back to Alec. “Where the bloody hell am I?” Alec scowled, pain and confusion made his heartbeats thunderously threatening.  
The Doctor’s shoulders stiffened. Profanities? No. No profanities. “Alec, me old mate, you want to stay in the TARDIS, no ‘bloody hell-ing’. The TARDIS hates it and I share that trait with her. And to answer your question, we are in the TARDIS, travelling through time and space. In this case, more space than time, to somewhere I intend for you to be in before… Uh hum,” he cleared his throat, stopping himself from saying it and quickly changed the ending to that sentence, “before you solve your case. And I am The Doctor and if you like, we are going to just where the doctor ordered,” he smiled, grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
“What the…” Alec paused. No profanities. “What are you talking about? Doctor who? Travelling in time? TARD… Urghhh!” Alec clutched at his side. Questions were stressful, and stress was painful.  
“Doctor Me! And just shut up will you. You’re too worked up. You’ll see when we get there. And I do hope you remember this place, and make good use of this travel. Or else this would be a waste of time. Well, I say waste of time; time is finite in every sense. You humans don’t seem to think so. And…” The Doctor paused. Alec wasn’t listening. He was back lying on the chair panting. His chest heaving while he clutched it; crumpling his shirt and jacket more like it. He was crying and weakening with every sob. “Alec, you alright?” he walked towards the poor man.  
“Alright? You’re not being serious are you?” Alec sneered. He was sobbing, but he was more angry than distraught; or just shocked at the question because no one had asked that in a while. It was only fitting that someone asks it now as he lay there dying. He sobbed harder and it made it hurt more, his vision was greying and his crying seemed more like pants for air.  
The Doctor stood there beside him, his hearts sinking. He held out a hand and used his other to pull Alec up so he could sit straight. Maybe that would ease the pain? “Alec, get up. I want to tell you something,” he said gently.  
Alec sat up, his body still heaving. “What is it?” he tried stifling his anguish to transform his features to be of a man ready to listen intently. Typical cop.  
“I… uh… found you on the streets near that hut, alone. You were on the ground and I appeared and picked you up for a ride, do you know why?” The Doctor asked.  
“I have no idea,” Alec replied, trying to shake of the greying in his vision and not even bothering to ask The Doctor how he got ‘picked up’.  
“Because I want to help you,” came The Doctor’s plain reply. He sat beside Alec and stared out at the console.


	2. Empty Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it too late for reconciliation? Was a happy ending too much to ask for? Read on!

“I am beyond help. I’m dying. Don’t try to make it all sound like a heroic save,” Alec said gruff and almost hopeful.   
“Yes,” The Doctor said, breathing a sharp breath and looked at Alec, his brows scrunched up on his face, making his once cheerful features morph into a face that knew pain.  
“Yes what? Yes you’re a hero? Please, I don’t think so,” said Alec, tutting. His pain easing as he got distracted by wanting to make this stranger a fool.  
“Oh, Alec, I’ll leave the heroics to you. You’re the hero here, my friend,” The Doctor smiled. How was he going to say it? He was beating around the bush trying to make it better. “But, yes, you’re dying. As a matter of fact, this is it,” he looked at Alec again. “I’m so sorry, but there’s nothing I can do.”  
Alec stared back, dumb-founded. He knew that he was going to die. He didn’t expect it to be this soon, though. But, he always knew. Why was this so shocking? “Huh?” he asked, praying to whatever God that he had heard wrong.  
“Heart arrhythmia. No pacemaker. You’re off. Kapoot,” The Doctor bounced up and almost yelled cheerily. “Bye bye, poof!” he gestured a disappearing act. “Adieu! Bleh,” he poked his tongue out and threw his head back, as if imitating a play dead scene.  
“Great,” Alec replied, sullen, too tired for confusion. A minute ago The Doctor was choking on revealing this and now he was announcing it like a buffoon, whatever. He closed his eyes while The Doctor was still at it. All he could see was his daughter. First her face as a baby, then when she took her first steps towards him in their former garden when she was 2. Then, her first day of school. Then, her 13th birthday where she kissed his cheek in front of all her friends, and announced he was the hero of her life. Then her distraught face accusing him of failing her in every possible way and wishing him dead and out of her life. “I’m sorry,” he thought. Then he was shaken by the shoulders.  
“Unless you want me to make it better?” The Doctor said, smiling.  
“What? Help make dying better. No. Just leave me alone. Why the hell am I even here?” Alec half yelled. The Doctor was staring at him with a smile and he just wished the pain would stop, and so would his heart.  
“Oi! No profanities, I said! And you’ll get your answer to make what better right about now. We’ve landed. If you’ll follow me,” The Doctor bounced and gestured.  
“Landed where? I can’t, it’s too painful,” Alec muttered, clutching his side and dreading having to move, let alone walk.   
The Doctor shook his head and said, “I am not going to let you be lazy. Not for this, Alec. Up you come,” he said as he helped Alec stand up and rested one of his hands upon his shoulders. This man was limp and failing. He hoped this would help, but that hope was fading too fast, what if it was too late and what if Alec was frailer than he imagined.  
Alec stood up and used the support of this stranger, who was thankfully the same height as him to walk. The pain was terrible.  
They walked towards the door and opened it. The Doctor stepped out and Alec squinted at the daylight. He glanced behind and was shocked to see a mere 1960s police box standing behind him with open doors which revealed its insides. Doesn’t matter. As he glanced back towards the daylight, his eyes adjusted and he recognised the garden once again. “What the bloody…” he thought. His home with his family, where his daughter had been born, where she had recognised him for the first time, where he had helped her take her first steps and where she left for school the first time. By the grey pond over there was where the miniature stage was set up for her 13th birthday where she pronounced him her hero. He welled up. Just by the back gates was where he waved her goodbye for the last time as she turned away, disgusted and he drove off, pained. He heaved a breath that threatened to shred his heart. But there she was, by the swing set, behind the gnome that he had loathed, but his wife had adored. She was swinging with a book in hand, earphones in her ears. She was 15.   
The Doctor glanced at Alec. He no longer supported him. The man was standing on his own efforts, tears streaming down his face. “Go to her, Alec,” The Doctor pestered him, almost pleading.   
“No. What if she… What if…” he stuttered, “What if she chases me away? What if she looks at me like I’m a disease again? What if she shouts and calls her mother? What if she breaks my heart?” he finally said, sobbing now. “That would be enough to end me for good, Doctor. I can’t take it,” he pleaded.  
“Alec, she’ll understand. You’ll see,” The Doctor assured him, shoving him towards the girl.  
Alec stared at The Doctor a while. How would he know for sure? He turned towards the sound of the creaking swing set and walked. More like dragging his feet than actual walking. It was as if he prepared himself to die as she yelled out at him with profane accusations. Well, if she lashed out, he’ll be too dead to feel the hurt for too long anyway. But what if seeing him die scarred her young mind. The poor girl. No.  
Just as he paused at that thought in his mind, she looked up to see him. Too late.   
“Dad?” she asked quizzically. He was ready. No, he wasn’t. Yes, he was. His eyes welled up, his vision greying again.  
“Dad!” she yanked the earphones out of her ears and threw her book to the ground. She ran towards him. He braced himself for a lash out, perhaps even a slap and a shove out the gates. He closed his eyes, forcing the tears back, locking them behind his eyelids, but it was too much. His eyelashes were moist as his tears leaked out. His heart thundered.  
He felt an embrace. He heard sobs. He opened his eyes and there she was, hugging him to her hearts content. Just like it was meant to be, tight and meaningful. “Darling, I…” he started. ”Dad, I’ve missed you so much! I’m sorry, daddy. I couldn’t call. Mom took the phone away because I failed Math this time. I should have got the tutoring you told me about. I’m so sorry. But I aced everything else!” she said, trying to convince him like any daughter would.   
“Haha! I did tell you didn’t I? I missed you too, honey,” he hugged her back, laughing. He kissed the top of her head.   
The Doctor stood by the TARDIS, looking at them with wet eyes. “Woo Hoo!” he thought. “Told you so, Alec,” he muttered.  
“Darling, there was a misunderstanding and I had to leave. I thought you were angry. I tried calling and was sure of it. I hope you forgive me for everything, honey. Please,” he pleaded.  
“Daddy, mom told me everything the week you left because I made her. I knew something was off. You’re my hero remember. So I made her, threatened her with suicide and stuff. Not that I was going to do it, but I needed the truth. And I knew,” she hugged him again.  
He was feeling the joy he had thought he lost ages ago. She was back with him. In his embrace and that’s all he needed.  
“Can I come with you, dad? To Broadchurch? We can stay together. I can visit mom every few months? Maybe?” she asked, almost pleading.  
He grinned, “I would love that, sweetie! Is your mom home? I’ll talk to her and we can get packing?” he responded to his delight and much to hers.  
“Yes, in the study. I’ll help talk to her. Come on!” she chided along and he followed.  
The Doctor waited and watched as they went in. He saw a lady come out of a room through a window. Alec seemed normal again, just a man, taking his daughter along for a ride, having to address the ex first. The Doctor scowled. He never had exes. Well, he didn’t have a friend at the moment, but still. Better than having exes. Those who left him were still his friends. All in good terms with him, unless they forgot or died. He shook off that thought.  
“Be careful with her Alec!” the woman yelled from the back door and both father and daughter walked out each carrying a suitcase each. “Yeah, I will. See ya!” he yelled back, then giggled with his daughter.  
His accent seemed more Scottish when he raised his voice, The Doctor thought.   
“How did you get here, dad?” his daughter asked. “A friend gave me a lift,” Alec replied as he looked up and flashed a smile at The Doctor.  
The Doctor smiled back thinking that Alec should smile more often, it suited his face.  
“Hold on dad! Need to grab my iPod!” she ran towards the swing. “Sure, sweetie!” Alec responded.  
Wait.  
Those words came out harder than he intended it too. He barely said them. He clutched his chest with his right hand, immediately dropping the suitcase. It landed with a thud on the ground. And so did he. He lay there on his back, heaving for air. His vision all grey. “No…” he thought.  
“No!” The Doctor yelled, running and sprinting over several gnomes.   
“Alec!” the woman at the door yelled, running too.  
His daughter turned away from her iPod screen, dropped it and ran, shouting, “Dad!”  
His vision blurred, greyed and darkened. His heart thundered.  
Nothingness filled his lungs where oxygen should be and he felt himself heaving on the ground.  
He heard the shouting around him. He felt a shake on his shoulders and recognised the grip.  
“Alec, come on! Wake up!” The Doctor yelled, shaking him by the shoulders.  
The girl was sobbing into her mother’s shoulders, trying not to look at her father die.  
Alec knew he couldn’t die. Not now. Not in front of his child. That Doctor has to help. “Please, Doctor” he felt the words exit his mouth. The shaking stopped.  
“Now, that’s a word I never refuse,” grinned The Doctor.  
His heart stopped thundering. It stopped beating at all. Alec stopped thinking. The last thing he saw was blackened silhouettes. He heard a buzz in his ear before he was deafened by infinite silence.  
Blank.


	3. A Happy Ending/Thanking a Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, a resolution is nigh, for one of them. For the other, however, a new adventure has just began.

Beeping.   
Do you hear beeping in heaven or hell? Or purgatory? Beeping seemed louder. He twitched, ouch, he thought. The top left of his chest was bandaged and it hurt. Great, he thought dead and still hurts. The blackness in his eyes faded to light and he opened them one by one. All white. Heaven?   
Then came this familiar face wearing a medical mask, right in front of his. He stiffened in fear and then stiffened some more to punch that face for scaring him. “What in the bloody name of Jesus?!”  
“Oi!” The Doctor yelled back. “Didn’t I tell you to be nicer around here? Besides, be polite. I’m your doctor. And you, Alec, buddy, are my patient!” he giggled whacking Alec on his right hand.  
“Ouch,” Alec muttered.  
“Oh, sorry…” The Doctor pulled back immediately.  
“I’m alive?” Alec asked.  
“Course you are. You said please,” The Doctor replied shuffling through papers. “Vitals all good, Pacemaker working perfectly, And my own remedies doing their jobs like a charm. Gallifrey has the best solutions to every heart disease known to reality. Need to, for two hearts,” The Doctor chuckled.  
“Two? Wow! Haha!” Alec cheered up. He didn’t seem fazed by the alien truth.  
The Doctor smiled, he liked Alec even more.  
“My daughter! Where is she?!” Alec’s features transformed as he rose.  
“Ah, aahh! Stay in bed! She is outside near the console, maybe asleep. Told the mother you’ll be fine and took your kid with me as they helped me lift you in. You’ll just have to call your ex once you’re out of bed. All settled. And you can be out in five minutes, just need the machine to do full throttle and you’ll be fine,” The Doctor cautiously refrained from slapping Alec’s hand again.  
“Wow, you’re organised. And I’m alright?” Alec settled down.  
“Yes, yes you are. And… Next stop, Broadchurch,” The Doctor reassured him.   
“Thanks, Doc!” Alec smiled.  
“Don’t. Don’t call me Doc,” The Doctor cringed.  
“Don’t like being called Alec either. Not complaining much am I, spaceman?” Alec teased.  
“Spaceman…” The Doctor smiled sullenly. “Well, off to bed then. In the morning, well I say morning…” he said, unreally cheering up.  
“Oh just get out, I need to rest,” Alec smiled and waved.  
The Doctor smiled back and walked out. He knew that someday his medical skills and the TARDIS’s medical facility would come in handy.   
Alec woke up and dressed himself, his heart felt new and ready for a new life. He walked out of the medical room, got lost a bit, saw a rhino and found his way to the console room where his daughter was having a duet with The Doctor.  
“Oi, stay away from my kid, spaceman. Get a voice lesson while you’re at it!” Alec laughed.  
The Doctor turned around, his eyebrows all pointy, smiling, insulted.  
His daughter hugged him tight as Alec hugged back. No words were needed.  
The TARDIS landed.  
“So, that’s it then you two. Alec, stay safe and alive. And you,” he said, pointing at the cheery girl, “take care of him and yourself. Broadchurch will be kind to you, I’m sure.”  
“I will, Doctor,” she hugged him gratefully. He had her dad’s build. Her arms wrapped right around him just the same and he hugged back.   
Alec shook The Doctor’s hand. “Thank you. For everything,” he said, utterly grateful.  
“Oh, stop it,” The Doctor flapped his hand.  
“Where will you go now? Come visit, will you?” Alec asked.  
“Of course I will, Alec. I have an appointment with you soon. Still your doctor, you know!” he chided. “Well, I may go to London and meet some monarchs after this. Who knows? Queen Elizabeth the First sounds interesting, what do you say, DI Hardy?” The Doctor queried his awestruck friend.  
“Sure, the Virgin Queen. Good Queen Bess will love you,” Alec giggled, subjecting to The Doctor’s peculiarity. Oh, the shenanigans The Doctor will get up to!  
The Doctor laughed and waved goodbye. “I’ll see you in exactly two months, right here! Eat healthy!” he vanished into the TARDIS.  
Alec laughed as he clutched his daughter close, two suitcases lying by their feet. The TARDIS vanished and they smiled, grateful for The Doctor, confused and eager to see him again.

Two months later…

The TARDIS materialised before them as Alec and his daughter prepared themselves for their friend. The door opened and out popped out a man.  
“What? Who are you?” Alec asked, baffled at the stranger before them? “Where’s The Doctor?”  
“What are you talking about? I am The…” The Doctor realised. He was wearing a bow tie now and it was different, Alec hadn’t seen him this way before. That, and the fact that his face had changed since they last met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the crossover. Happy reading!! I own nothing except for the plot of this fic.


End file.
